


So an Assassin and a Cannibal Walk Into a Grocery Store

by Nightlight511



Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlight511/pseuds/Nightlight511
Summary: Basically what would have happened if Villanelle had stumbled upon Hannibal instead of Julian in the beginning of season 2
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hannibal Lecter & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	So an Assassin and a Cannibal Walk Into a Grocery Store

Villanelle rolled her cart slowly down the next aisle. What had she become? Dirty, out-of-date clothes, relying on drug store samples of makeup, her medication stolen by some common thief while she had fallen asleep in a public laundromat. Disgusted by the state she was in, she supposed she could hardly blame the blonde woman for her cruel rejection.

But still, after reaching out to three different patrons in the store and not even one of them bothering to listen to the end of her sentence, she was starting to feel a little hopeless. She needed to trick one of these idiots into helping her before her lack of medicine kicked in and she collapsed in pain in the middle of this grocery store. 

“Fucking Eve”, she muttered to herself. 

Of course it was her fault, when the women had lied down in bed with her she couldn’t believe her luck. Eve loved her. Eve wanted her too. And then the sharp pain of betrayal and a knife in her stomach had been the rude awakening to those dreams. She still couldn’t believe Eve had really stabbed her, and from the look on her face afterwards, it seemed Eve couldn’t believe it either. Well she supposed that’s something, maybe Eve didn’t mean to hurt her. Eve was just confused. Or maybe she did, maybe she was done with her. Villanelle didn’t know if she could handle that. Being stabbed by Eve was one thing, but being forgotten by her? She didn’t know if she would survive that.

Looking up from her moment of self-pity was when she noticed him. The man seemed out-of-place in the dingy shop. He was dressed in a very expensive suit, she should know, she used to have a similar one. His hair was oiled and done up, and the man even had a pocket square. Despite the oddity of the situation, Villanelle was thankful, “Finally someone with some taste”, she thought.

She made eye contact with him and gave him her best “I’m just a poor, innocent girl” smile. To her surprise he returned the gesture with what looked like a subtle smirk. She pushed aside her feelings of suspicion, it was the furthest she had gotten with anyone yet. Cautiously she followed him to the checkout line and grabbed his wrist when he started placing his items on the belt.

“Excuse me”, he said, seeming not at all surprised by her intrusion.

Villanelle quickly began to speak in her best imitation of a frightened girl, which to her dismay came easier than she would have hoped.

“I need your help. That man out there…” she whimpered and  gestured  to the first person she saw sitting outside, “he’s my stepfather. He did this to me,” pointing at the scars on her face. She had no idea if this was working but she kept going, “Please I need someone to help me get out of here without him seeing. If I could just walk behind you. Please.” she begged. 

There was a long pause. She worried she had layered it on too thick.

Then the man replied, “Well alright then.” 

He spoke with a thick accent, but one she recognized quickly as Lithuanian. A man from Eastern Europe with a good fashion sense, who didn’t seem upset by the obvious implications of violence she had pretended to be a victim of? It seemed she may have a lot in common with him. But she pushed that thought aside and focused on continuing to play the victim. 

“Thank you, thank you” she whispered in a desperate tone as he led her outside of the store and towards his car.

She couldn’t believe she had just gotten away with that, it had been one of her worst performances. She knew her acting skills were good, but with everything going on she hadn’t felt like herself.

“And yet he bought it” she thought smugly. “Maybe things are starting to get back on track. All I need is to convince this fool to buy me medicine and give me a place to rest for a few days then I can slit his throat and be on my way.”

Happy with her plan she sighed and settled into the passenger seat of his Bentley. 

-

Hannibal had been wandering the aisle of the local grocer in Basildon trying to find some decent food for tonight. God knows that was almost impossible when it came to this town. The people here were all incredibly rude, which expanded his options, but the majority of them were still unattractive beyond belief. It was hard trying to keep his standards up in England. When he told Chiyoh that he needed her to find a place in Europe, this was not what he had meant. After years in the Caribbean he had been thrilled to have a chance to show Will Europe. He was supposed to be in Florence taking Will through tours of the Palazzo Vecchio and sipping wine with him by the Arno river. Not in godforsaken England. 

“Next time we move it will be to Italy or France”, he had promised his husband on their first night here. And he was counting down the days until that move

Hannibal was just starting to give up and settle on having leftovers for dinner when he spotted the girl by the fruit aisle who was obviously trying to get his attention. As he made his way toward the register, noticing as she trailed behind him, he had decided that yes, he would have her. 

Then she grabbed his wrist and begged him to save her.

Normally he would consider that quite rude however, he knew fake tears when he saw them. And when he looked into her eyes he knew it was much more than tears she was faking. That’s when he decided he wouldn’t kill her tonight, he would take her home. It wasn’t the safe choice, no, and it certainly wasn’t the smart one either. But it had been so long since he’d looked in someone’s eyes and seen that same glimmer of darkness reflecting back at him. And look how well that had worked out for him last time. 

He knew his husband wouldn’t be thrilled, but if he was allowed to bring home strays, Hannibal figured he should be able to have one as well. He looked back at the girl behind him as he led her to his car, she was still trying to keep up the act of desperation and victimhood. He wondered what she was trying to do. Maybe she wanted to kill him. Maybe this was how she caught her pigs. He truly hoped it was, it had been awhile since there had been anything to amuse him in this dull town. 

Hannibal sat down in the driver’s seat and turned the ignition. He smiled to himself, this woman may be dangerous, but she had no idea who she had just stumbled upon. And even if she turned out to be a disappointment it would at least be fun to be able to play with his food.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction writing! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapters :)


End file.
